


aura

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taemin sees the auras of others becomes obsessed when he sees a man whose aura is the wrong color





	

taemin’s throat burned as he screamed out another groan as the stranger fucked him from behind.  he had no recollection of how he’d ended up on his knees in a strange bed, daylight streaming in through windows that surrounded the room.  his face pressed against the sheets he gripped in his fingers, sweat dripping into his eyes.

he had no idea how long they had been at this, only that he couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t had the other’s dick in his ass & that he felt a hunger for it that he had never felt before.  the man behind him never spoke, only grunted as he fucked taemin better than he’d ever been fucked before.  but it was more than that.  it was primal, yes, but it was also spiritual, as though they were soul mates reunited.  an odd thought given the activities at hand.

he came, again, his mouth against the sheets, muffling the near scream pouring from his lips.  the man behind him never wavered, thrusting into taemin’s body as he continued his fucking.

taemin was alone, his eyes fluttering open.  the room was silent & unfamiliar though he knew he’d been here before.  this wasn’t the first time he had found himself naked in this bed with the same stranger.  over and over he would see him on the streets, his aura the wrong color. taemin would run after him, chasing the anomaly, & then he would be on his knees while the stranger fucked him deep & well, groaning & sweating & begging for more.  no words were spoken by the other, only his body communicating his own desires.  & then taemin would wake up alone.

it was cyclical & he didn’t know how many times it had happened so far.  only that he wanted more.

minho had noticed his growing distraction & the rapid decrease in his attention to their relationship, his head resting on a chin, eyes staring at something neither of them could see with their eyes, even while minho spoke to him directly.  his boyfriend had tolerated much in their relationship, knowing that taemin’s belief that he was blessing the lives of others before their deaths was so deep that he could not break it.  he loved him enough to let him have his delusions, & he wasn’t bound enough to the concept of monogamy to think he had a right to taemin’s body or heart.

but his mind, when he was present, was another matter.  simple manners would have had taemin keeping his attention to his boyfriend’s conversation, & minho felt that five years had given him a certain amount of privilege to taemin’s thoughts.  but as he disappeared more & more & was present less & less when he was there, even in minho’s arms naked & breathless, he knew he had to let him go.

taemin wished he could fight harder for the man whose death was so far away.  but he was too far gone in his obsession with the stranger with the bright aura to put up enough of a fight.  he saw the pain in minho’s eyes morph into anger & he wished he could do more but his mind was already filling with the desire to be pressed beneath the firm & sweaty chest of the stranger whose face filled his thoughts & whose hands he dreamt of in the dark of night.

taemin wakes up in the unfamiliar room & this time he hears sounds behind a bare wall.  every time previous he had woken up alone & then found himself on the street with no recollection of how he had gotten from one place to the other.

now he was not alone.  he climbed out of the bed, pausing long enough to pull on his pants, & followed the clanging sounds.  the man whose face invaded his thoughts & whose touch he dreamt about both awake & asleep moved about a kitchen he’d never noticed before, his back to taemin.

“you’re awake.”, he said, not turning.

“you’ve never stayed before.”  the other man chuckled as he moved from one end of the counter to the other, a metal bowl in his hand.

“no.”

“your aura is wrong.”, taemin blurted out, surprisingly unembarrassed.

“so is yours.”, was the stranger’s retort.

“i don’t have one.”  the man turned & taemin’s heart skipped at the brilliant smile on the stranger’s face.

“you do, you just can’t see it.”  the man looked familiar, so familiar.  in all their encounters taemin had seen his face only briefly, his eyes closed more often & his back frequently turned.  but there was something about seeing him now that scratched at the edge of his memory, something he once knew but had forgotten.

“still don’t recognize me?”

“not quite.”

“hmm.”  he turned back & continued with his task.

“will you tell me?”

“perhaps.  it might be more fun this time if you figure it out on your own.”

“this time?”  the man remained silent.

  * 



End file.
